Hello
by chiming.softly
Summary: [New Songfic wh00t!] Firstperson view [try to guess who!] suicide fic. Someone's attempting suicide, and only the thought of a certain someone can bring them out of their hole...Yet another Evanescence songfic. Cookies for those who figure out the couple.


Everyone's gone. No one's left for me. It's all gone down the drain… I make a little "pfft" noise and push my finger down through the air and toward the floor just to make it official that it really has all gone down the drain. I was too stubborn before to notice that everyone was leaving me. They all left me. All alone…

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello

I run my thumb across the just-sharpened blade and smile in grim satisfaction. This will do… I suppose. A cry comes from the table but I hardly notice the voice. It means nothing to me anymore. Nothing means anything to me anymore. It's all a lie. No one can help me now… Heh. As if they'd want to.

"You have to stop this! You can't do this to yourself!" I finally realize that someone is calling to me. I pick up the object making the noise and tell it to hush. I tell the voice inside, Stop distracting me. If you talk anymore, you'll make me shake too much. That could get messy, I say. You don't like it? Don't watch. The voice pays no attention and keeps talking. Trying to talk me out of it. Feh… like anyone could? It's all over now. Like he cares anyway… But the voice begs to differ. I'll teach you to talk about begging…

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
_

The voice tries talking to me as if I still have something to live for. Pah. Lies, all of it, just like the rest of them. They all probably wish I were doing what I'm about to. Wait…then I'd be satisfying them. They want me gone so badly? Then I'll stick around, just for them. The voice from a distance keeps calling to me. No, it says, They don't want you gone, they need you to stay with them here. Hah…that makes me laugh. They all want me here? Then I'll keep going. The blue figure inside smacks himself…as if he failed. No one failed but me. The voice now resumes the talking. Shut up, I tell it. I don't want to hear it anymore. The voice ignores me and keeps talking about things I used to have. People…friends…family…all of it means nothing to me. It's worthless and hopeless, I tell the voice. Now the voice is naming things that might make me stop. Will you just shut up? Don't make me make you. The voice says four more words.

"But what about Enzan?"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I´m still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

I stop, remembering the name of the person the voice is talking about. What would he do if he found out about this? Well, he would certainly do the same. Then we would see each other in heaven…if that were where we went at all. Knowing I've done what I've done, I could drag him down to hell with me...a fate he deserved less than anyone else. A tear rolls down my face as I gently put down the knife, while the figure on the table sighed in relief. Before I go to bed, I say a prayer I made up myself.

"Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…I am seriously touched and amazed at this songfic. Firstly, I adore the song. It's one of my newest favorite Evanescence songs. Secondly, I have never written a first-person songfic before. Thirdly, I worked VERY hard on the ending. For those of you who are wondering about the semi-prayer, it's a lyric from Utada Hikaru's "Passion/Sanctuary", the Japanese/English themes for Kingdom Hearts II. KH2 . The English lyric is as follows:

"Towards the people, the places

I will never see again

I open this window."

One more reason I'm impressed with this: Exactly 600 words. Wh00t.


End file.
